What If I don't want to get the girl?
by Stroppy Poppy
Summary: Blaine Anderson has trained to be a super hero his whole life but a new super villian tells him all he had ever known is a lie. Is it true; that the hero doesn't always save the day, he doesn't always win and he doesn't always get the girl? Klaine AU
1. Chapter 1

The tale you are beginning to read isn't about your average superhero. It isn't a jolly story where everyones happy in the end and the world isn't messed up. This is the story of two boys who were meant to be friends but the superhero stories you're used to ruined them.

Blaine Anderson, charming, handsome and an all around nice guy to his classmates and friends but between you and me, if I can trust you to keep it a secret that is, he's Central Cities beloved hero. How you ask? Simple, his Daddy had a lot of money and anyone with a lot of money will quickly get in a lot of trouble.

* * *

><p><em>"Mr Anderson, you know what we want." Mr Lopez smirked, pressing his pistol further into the other mans back, "We wants our money, Mr Anderson, and we wants it now."<em>

_"Daddy?"_

* * *

><p><span>Blaine never asked for it, nor did he want it but a six year old with wild curly hair, spiderman pyjamas and a desperate Dad really didn't have a say in the affairs of mobsters.<span>

* * *

><p><em>"Hows about, we take your boy?" Mr Lopez reasoned, his goonies laughed and nodded. Mr Anderson looked to his son, whos round and teary brown eyes were focused on his.<em>

_"Forget my face okay? I never existed. The moment you leave this room you forget me ok Blaine? Promise me?"_

_"He wont forget this." Mr Lopez fired a round through the boy's father's head and the child gasped and stumbled backwards. Eyes were blown wide open in fear and panic. Tears ran down his face like taps as he looked at his Fathers splattered head._

_"Daddy?"_

_"Grab him and go."_

* * *

><p><span>Blaine was then taught from the day on how to be a villain by the Lopez Mob. Mr Lopez collected the cites debts and if they didn't pay up they lost their kid's life. Blaine however was the first to survive with nothing but a dead family. Only a dead family you say? One of the only other two kids in the Mob got it worse.<span>

* * *

><p><em>"Fairy, keep up. You can't fight if you're so girly!"<em>

_"Hey!" Santana growled, even at age eight she was a mini version of her father, "Imma girl and I could kick your sorry ass so leave him alone. It isn't his faults he's a homo, it isn't his fault he watched his parents die, It isn't his fault he had to go through..."_

_"Santana, it's ok." Kurt smiled at his resting a hand on his shoulder, "Thanks."_

_"Go check on Anderson, he wasn't in training this morning."_

* * *

><p><span>That is how a young Kurt Hummel discovered he and Blaine Anderson bit more alike then they knew. Sweet kid, brought him in a bag of cookies to talk to him.<span>

* * *

><p><em>"Hello?" Kurt asked, slowly walking into the boys room holding up the cookie bag, "The big men don't like me unless i bring them something so I brought you cookies." Silence, "They have white<span> and<span> milk chocolate chips?"_

_"Really, both kinds in one cookie?" A voice in a close range asked._

_"Yeah!" Kurt gasped as the floorboards ahead of him lifted. Blaine Anderson, a curly topped kid with a missing front tooth beamed up at him. He then raised a finger to his mouth._

_"Can you keep a secret?" He whispered and Kurt nodded intently. "Well c'mon then, I was busy." Blaine huffed, ushering Kurt into his den._

_"Wow!" Kurt gasped as the floorboards closed. Blaine's den was a deck out of all things superhero. Capes, costumes and so many pictures and clippings and posters that Kurt was in shock. The walls ,which were obviously there for the underground bunker that now was a hideout, were painted sloppily light yellow, the floors were concrete but had drawings of heroes flying across the floor._

_"Beautiful isn't it? Heroes that is." Blaine smiled happily. He then pointed to a picture of Batman who was looking down from his poster with a smiling Robin by his side, "I wanna be just like him." Kurt gave him and strange look as he got out a blue box filled with only Batman comics. Blaine sat down on a Spiderman beanbag to read to Kurt. "I mean look at him! He's amazing!"_

_"Wouldn't you rather be that guy?" Kurt inquired pointing over his shoulder to the Joker. Blaine gasped in horror._

_"No! He's the bad guy!"_

_"Don't you wanna be the bad guy?"_

_"NO WAY! The bad guy doesn't save the day does he?" Blaine yelled standing up making Kurt back away in fear. "The Bad guy doesn't have anyone to care about him, does he?"_

_"Well...I...uh...you...uh..." Kurt stammered scared to death by the rage and hurt and hatred on Blaine's face._

_"The bad guy doesn't get the girl does he? No, the bad guy never once gets the girl, see for yourself!" Blaine yelled, throwing a stack of Iron Man comics at the scared boy._

_"What if I don't want the girl?" Kurt gasped out._

_"Then you'd be better off being evil wouldn't you!" Blaine yelled with tears in his eyes. "You brought cookies, I showed you my den! I thought you were going to be my friend!" He yelled louder, tears streaming now._

_"I am!" Kurt cried, tears now rolling down his face._

_"NO!" Blaine pushed him and the boy screamed as he fell into a bookshelf, causing the hardbacks to tumble on top of him. "If you want to be the bad guy fine, but you are not my friend, not now not ever!"_

* * *

><p><span>That was the last time Blaine ever saw Kurt. He ran away the next day leaving Blaine, alone in his broken looking den, wondering why anyone wouldn't want to be a hero. And that, dear reader, is where our tale begins. Back to Blaine, back to his perfect life. Blaine ran away as soon as his hero stash was discover, he ran away to be that guy. Luckily he ran home, home which now lay residence to his Grandfather who moved there after his son died, in hopes Blaine would one day find his way back. Isn't that great? Back into the rich arms of his family.<span>

What about the other Kid, you ask, what about Kurt, well his story is later. Be patient would you?

Anyways, Blaine told his Grandfather the whole story and his dream to be a hero. His Grandfather was an old man, who wanted nothing more that to please the only family he had left. Blaine was built his over secret hideout, his own gadgets and his own suit was developed. He trained with he best martial artists, the smartest hackers, the wisest reasoners and most secretive of government intelligence. By the age of sixteen, his Grandfather took ill.

* * *

><p><em>"Blaine, "He croaked as he lay on his death bed. The crying boy held the older mans hand so tightly as the tears ran free again at the thought of losing his only family member he had left. "I need you to promise me that as soon as I'm in the ground..."<em>

_"Grampa..."_

_"Shh, child, let me finish. You must do what I've trained you for. You have to be the hero Central City needs. I have heard that there will soon be a rise up, a swarm of evil but you will save the city. You will beat the bad guy, save the day and get the girl." He coughed and touched Blaine's face, "You look so like your mother, she was a wonderful woman Blaine, beautiful and intelligent and the only true love your father ever had. If she had survived that crash, she would be as proud of you today as I am right now. I love you Blaine, and I'll say Hi to your parents. George will look after you now,"_

_"Like Batman?" Blaine laughed in spite his tears._

_"Just like Batman." His Grandfather laughed back. "Goodbye, Blaine."_

_"Goodbye Grampa, I love you."_

* * *

><p><span>No, no, no! Don't you dare feel sorry for him. This is where Blaine Anderson, fueled by grief, saves Central City from the worst Super-Villain it's seen in years. There are two sides, so don't chose yours yet. Lean a bit closer, thats it come on, forget your childish fairy tales of true love or happily ever after, this isn't a Disney movie.<span>

The Hero doesn't always win, he doesn't always save the day and he doesn't always get the girl!

Not in this story he doesn't.

* * *

><p><span>January, 2012. Central City. 'City Cup'<span>

"Blaine! Order up, two mocha lattes, a cherry whip with foam but no mallow and three bowls of coffee crumbly." Rachel Berry barked to her best friend, roommate and co-worker at Central City's best Coffee and Cookie house.

"Coming right up Rach!"

"While you're at it a Mochachinnie and a grande half caf vanillia latte." Noah Puckerman yelled.

"Oi, Puckerman! You're meant to be back here with me today!" Blaine argued, whipping the Mochachinnie with one hand and passing Rcahel her orders on a tray with the other hand.

"Sorry Blainey but the shops crowded, I need him upfront." Rachel sighed as she greeted her next customer. "Two cookie boxes and a Coffee Cookie Latte."

"Two seconds." Blaine sighed as he gave Puck his orders.

"Hey Blaine, smooch anyone over New Years?" Puck winked but Rachel laughed,

"No, he watched Friends reruns then watched the ball drop."

"Sad dude."

#'#'#'#'#

"Whew that was a long day." Rachel sighed as she closed up shop at six thirty. Puck hummed in agreement as he played Angry birds and Blaine laughed as he swept the floor.

"I seriously hate the smell of Mochachinnies, always have and always will." He said, smoothing out the gel in his hair after he set the brush down. The trio laughed at this then paused as a long and shrill scream pierced the air.

"What in the world..." Rachel wondered as she walked towards the window. The street was abandoned save for a low baby stroller in the middle of the road. Blaine eyed it and gasped then pressed a button on his phone.

"Rachel get away from the window!" Blaine cried. Rachel had only began to walk quickly back when the stroller exploded and she screamed and tripped. Puck grabbed her and puller her away from he flying glass. "Get behind the counter!" Blaine ordered him. Puck nodded and ran with Rachel to where Blaine was. Blaine moved to get up but Puck grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling the ambulance for Rachel, look at her knee." Blaine pointed out the bloodied limb and as Puck looked Blaine vanished down the alley behind the shop where a hovering red disc awaited him. "Time to fly." He smiled, ripping his shirt off to reveal his costume below.

#''#'#''#

The city center was filled with a black mist and a silvery laugh. The police stood by the bank waiting for the secretive villain to walk out. The silvery laugh followed again.

"C'mon boys, at least try to make it fun." The voice giggled. "I didn't come to play hide and seek. I don't like that game."

"This isn't a game!" The head of police yelled to the cheers of the people.

"Isn't it? Isn't it all? Even this town is a game, one you wish to lose considering you have no hero. What poor, sad town doesn't have a hero?"

"Not this one." A voice behind the people said. They all turned and looked up to see their hero. There was a gasp and chattering amongst the people. He was dressed in a blue body suit with red gloves and boots. A flowing red and black pattern fell over his shoulder to then fall down his opposite leg and twist its way around his leg to the boots. His eye mask was navy with red piping and his curly locks blew free in the night air.

"Oh! A hero! How quaint, and what do they call you?" The voice asked. Then suddenly silvery stripes and swirls covered the bank door until it exploded, and the villain walked out of the smoke, "Blue boy?" The villain swayed his hips as he walked forward and the hero gasped at the sight.

He was clad in a silver body suit with black and white spirals tracing his toned arms and falling over his black, wide ended gloves and then stretching across is shoulder blades and neck it fell down in the same pattern down his other arm. The same pattern tracked up his left leg and swirled at his hip and knee then flowed up his side until it connected to the shoulder design. His billowy chestnut hair was styled perfectly and swirled - much like the design- above his left eye, his whole costume accented the beauty of his icy blue eyes. His Silver eye mask was piped with silver and in short, he looked breath taking.

"Thats cute, what do they call you: Glitter boy?" The hero quipped to the silver man who laughed with the sound of bells.

"OH now you are the one being cute. You won't forget my name, sugar, not if you're smart which I highly doubt. I've been taught not to trust men with curly hair.

"And I've been taught not to trust criminals." The hero zoomed forward after flicking his wrists to cause micro-machine guns to rise from the top of his gloves. The Villain braced himself.

"Aw, why do you wanna fight honey?" The police all aimed their guns at him as he smirked. "Well, I'll play." As the shots were fired he raised out his palms and they froze and began to spin. "Sure your ready for me?"

"Who are you! What do you want from this city?" The hero cried. The villain pretended to think.

"Hrm, what I want? Easy; Power, money, freedom but mainly power. Who I am well, If you must know," The bullets all span as the thick smoke rolled in again. "The name is Argento!" And with that the fog overtook and the bullets flew. "So many could be hurt, who to try and save, who to save?"

"Give it up Argento, show yourself and don't be a coward!"

"Coward? At least you know who I am, who are you wonderboy?"

"The Warbler."

"Hrrrrrm, Warbler huh?" His voice seemed closer to the hero now, far closer. "Now, riddle me this. How does a Warbler fly without his wings?"

"I don't know, how?" The Warbler scoffed then suddenly felt warm breath by his neck and heard a laugh oh so close to his ear before a quiet whisper sounded.

"It doesn't." And with one shove, The Warbler was falling from the sky, his hover disk stilled in the air above him.

* * *

><p>So <em>this<em> is our story, the tragic tale of The Warbler and Argento. Don't worry, he isn't dead yet, that would be a short tale wouldn't it? No, he realized something on that fall, two somethings. One, he forgot to lock up before he left to save the world and two, Argento seemed eerily familiar.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, c'mon, work!" Warbler cried as he kick his feet to start up his boot jets. As soon as they lit he spun around to see Argento hovering with his arms crossed looking bored.<p>

"Well that was boring. Could have at least screamed."

"What the hell was that for?" The Warbler gasped out.

"Duh, I'm a bad guy honey." He moved towards him, "And you're the hero, this is the part where we fight. Caught up sweet cheeks?"

"Look down."

"What?" Argento asked doing so, Warbler hit the back of his neck and soon restrained his arms behind his back.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent, caught up sweet cheeks?" Argento laughed at the hero,

"Oh look, a sense of humour." He deadpanned. He then swung his leg up over his front to kick the Warbler's head. He left out a small 'Oof!' before releasing the villain. "Well birdy, it has been fun, you'll be seeing me a lot more. Try not to miss me too much, m'kay?" and with that the smoke and villain disappeared. As the hero landed, the head of Central City Police ran up to him.

"Did you see where he went?"

"No, he vanished with the smoke. Was anyone badly hurt by the bullets?"

"No, only minor injury. Thank you Warbler, really it's about time this city got a hero like you." The officer smiled. The Warbler saluted casually then replied.

"I'll be around, and don't worry I will find Argento."

"Thanks, we'll get on his case too."

#''#''#

George was an old man, and old man who cared deeply for his best friends grandson so you can imagine his discomfort when said boy arrived home to his hideout and threw off his mask in a rage.

"Master Blaine?"

"Not now, Georgey, I'm sorry." The Unmasked Hero sighed. He typed furiously at the super computer and pulled up tonights photos of himself and Argento. "Who are you?"

"Sir? If I may, he doesn't seem much older than you. Possibly you know him?" George offered but Blaine shook his head.

"No, no those eyes. I'd remember those." He enlarged the face and narrowed his eyes. "Whoever you are, I will find you."

**_Hi, yes no maybe? Please tell me what you think of this, alert and review please!_**

**_I have some drawing(s) of characters costumes and masks on my tumblr, only one currently but more interest then more with be drawn i guess :) (Stroppy Poppy on tumblr. Header is 'Oh, I said that out loud didn't I?'_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW AND ALERT_**

**_Also: The talky unlined bits are the narrator of this story. Further on more clues at to how it is are relieved but you won't know for sure until the final characters._**

**_Anyways._**

**_PLEASE ALERT AND REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_January 2012: Outskirts of Central City_

Kurt stormed into his room and screamed at the top of his lungs. A hero? When did this hell hole get a hero? What if it was….no, no of all places it wouldn't be him. Not now, not here

"Porcelain! Nice job today but shut it; you sound like a dying platypus!" Sue snarled, stomping in after the boy. She had taken the boy in once he ran from the Lopez mob, upon realising he was her best friend's son she raised him as her own but taught him all he had to know to avenge his parents and become the villain he longed to be.

"Ms Sylvester, I'm so sorry. I never expected a hero..." Sue quickly slapped his arm and he yelped. "What the hell was that for?"

"Apologising, it makes you sound like a hero." Sue sighed and sat down on Kurt's bed, pulling the boy with her. "Oh Porcelain, you are too like your mother for your own good. She was such a good person, you remind me of her at times...with the people you love. Is that why you made sure none of the bullets would hit anyone?" Kurt looked up with fear to be met with Sues questioning gaze.

"How..?"

"You _are_ your mother's son." Sue smiled shaking her head. "That's what makes you one of the deadliest villains I know." Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"How does loving someone then having them torn away make me deadly?"

"You have nothing to lose, and revenge to gain. Can't threaten someone who has nothing, not even a value for his own life, now get some sleep. You learn how to kill a Warbler tomorrow." She smiled walking out.

"Sue?" She turned to look at the boy, even after all these years he still looked like a scared child. A smile fell across his face, "Thank you, I know she's gone but…you remind me of Mom sometimes too. Night Sue."

"Night Porcelain." Sue croaked as she left. Thirty years and never once had she gotten attached to anyone, damn that kid.

* * *

><p><em>January 2012: Anderson Mansion : Warbler base<em>

"Master Blaine, its three thirty on a Friday morning. You have work in four hours! Search for your mystery boy later." George ordered, handing Blaine his seventh coffee.

"Those eyes Georgie, I know I recognise them from somewhere." Blaine groaned. School? No, not there. His parents' friends? None of them had kids. The Lopez gang? Possibly but too many variables. "Who are you?"

"He is a mystery. I, however, am your guardian so either off to hospital to see your girlfriend or off to bed." George laughed, ruffling the boy's hair. Blaine sighed and glared at George.

"We've been through this; Rachel is not nor ever will be my girlfriend. I'm going to bed; could you wake me at six?" George smiled and nodded, the boy was so like his grandfather. "Oh and George?"

"Yes, Master Blaine?"

"Thank you…for everything."

* * *

><p><strong>So they've grown and their paths yet again cross, but not on easy terms. Both parent less, both alone and both wanting the others head on a platter. Teenagers, don't you just love them? I'm lucky. I know their story; I know how it ends but you? You my friend don't, you can't understand how much I wish these two never met again. But they did, now theirs a price to pay.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Master Blaine! He's back!" George cried the next day once Blaine returned home. Blaine caught the flustered man by his shoulders and looked him in the eye.<p>

"When and where?"

* * *

><p>"You just don't give up do you?" Argento mocked to the Police who were lined up outside the Lopez Life claims centre. "Look at you all, lined up like pigs for the slaughter."<p>

"Sorry Argento, but I doubt you'd hurt a single one of these fine people. You just want attention." The Warbler smirked, kicking his jet boots and flying closer to the silver boy. "Just give up now."

"Lazy for a hero! Want me to do all your work." He then glared at the Lopez building. "Life claims, huh? More like hitmen for hire."

"What are you talking about?" Warbler snapped, raising a stun gun. "Tell me."

"Ooh, look who got a new toy! I have some of my own." Argento laughed, pulling a silver bow and a black arrow from behind his back. "It's explosive. You shoot me half the state goes up in flames."

"You're lying."

"Wanna try me?" Argento smirked with a quirked eyebrow. "Oh sweetie don't pout, you don't look as cute. No the Lopez family make life insurance bonds with drug dealers and thugs and murderous then if anyone screws with their clients or the client can't pay they are…taken care of." Argento spat bitterly.

"Sounds like you're kind of people."

"I AM NOTHING LIKE THEM!" Argento screamed, "I would never murder a whole family in front of a child! I would never force that child to go through hell! You know all about it Warbler…don't you? I know you; I know that hair, those eyes. Who was it huh? Mommy? Daddy?" The Warbler stiffened. "Oh! They got your Daddy huh? Did he want his little boy to be a hero? Stop playing dress up kid. I'm so far out of your league so give up while you still have your life. Unlike Daddy."

"That's enough." The Warbler snarled, replacing the stun gun with a laser.

"Touchy aren't we? Daddy's little boy doesn't like being reminded does he? What about Mommy, she blame you?" Argento then hovered closer and closer to the boy, surrounding the pair in a black mist. He hummed in the Warblers ear then laughed. "No…Mommy's gone too isn't she? What was it? Drugs, Alcohol, suicide…car crash?"

"You don't know anything." The Warbler snarled, snapping around to face the silver boy who laughed.

"Sure I do! I can read people, birdy. You're like an open book to me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Hrm let me see. Mommy and Daddy died, birdy didn't wanna sing anymore did he? No, no siblings either, you're too polite. Aunt and Uncle out of the question, you'd remind too much of a lost sibling. Grandfather? Aha! You twitched! Grandfather raised you to be a hero…but he's gone now isn't he?" Argento smiled, leaning closed to the Warbler. "Birdy's all alone isn't he? No one left. No one who cares."

"You're wrong." He spat trough gritted teeth. His hands shook around the gun as he turned to the boy again.

"Am I? An old family friend treats you like a son but you could never treat him like your father…."

"Stop."

"…because you lost your Daddy and Grandpa so you couldn't stand to lose anyone else."

"Stop it." The Warbler croaked, tears welling in his eyes. Argento laughed and spoke loudly as each word rang out like a gun shot.

"You're alone. You won't date, you won't let anyone close because everyone you love keeps dying don't they? Whose fault could that be?"

"I SAID STOP!" He bellowed, firing three beams at the boy who twirled and dodged each then slapped the laser gun out of his hand and watched as it fell.

"You're weak. You are dwelling on your past. Join me, avenge them." Argento then hummed and giggled. "No, no you made a promise to one didn't you? That's why you're here. I'm going to make a promise to you right now Birdy, ok?" He giggled again and whispered in his ear. "I will be what destroys you." Then he was gone, the mist with him but scrawled on the building the silver ink were the words

_For everyone life you took, one of your will be lost_

Then the screams began. First one, then another until the third floor were all screaming in terror as the flames licked up the walls and blocked the windows. They became louder again as the explosions shook the bottom floor, then the shots firing on the top floor. Soon all five floors were writhing in the clutch of terror. The Warbler sprung into action, bursting the water pipes to ease the flames. He then raced to the top floor, were shots still fired. The guns were without gunmen, firing of their own accord.

"Everyone get on the floor and crawl towards the door, the guns are motion sensitive, I'll obstruct them." He ordered and as the twenty five people on the floor scrambled away The Warbler reached for his belt and grabbed a bag of shiny red and blue orbs then threw them into the air. Each hovered then flitted all across the room, making the guns fire at anything, including themselves. "Dalton!" The Warbler cried once all the people were heading by the third floor, where the fire eased and the stairs were free. He then ran out of the room as each orb counted down from ten before exploding. The bottom floor was hopeless, those explosions would have killed everyone. "What was on that floor?" The Warbler as the woman beside him.

"Nothing but files, and the heating system." She shrugged. The Warbler gasped then quickly forced them all back up the stairs to the second floor and urged them all out the windows.

"There are fire fighters outside, someone will catch you, but move quickly the fuel on the bottom floor will ignite at any moment so move!"

* * *

><p>"Are they dead?"<p>

"N-no sir, The Warbler managed to clear the whole building, but Mr Lopez and his daughter weren't there sir." Argento screamed ripping off his mask and throwing it to the ground in anger. Brittany shrunk back then rushed to give the boy a hug. "Hugs always help."

"Thank you sweetie but unless that damn bird dies then nothing will help." Kurt sighed. Brittany let him go and pulled up the picture of the Lopez family. "Right, Santana would be the easiest to get to, she goes to Central City University doesn't she? I bet that bird boy goes their too…."

"So do I! We could make a club!" Brittany clapped and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"No, sorry honey." He then returned to his plan. "Right, I will enrol there, I'll find a way to get close to her while at the same time I see if I can find my little songbird."

"Well did you put up wanted ads? That could help." Brittany piped in then returned to the photo. "She's pretty…do you think she'd think that I'm pretty Kurt?" Kurt smirked at the blonde girl who looked at him questioningly. "Kurt?"

"I don't know honey, why don't you ask her on Monday…new term and all."

"I should ask her over here! Or maybe for coffee! Or Ice skating! Maybe she wants to go ice fishing!" Kurt rolled his eyes then pushed Brittany gently away from the keyboard as he pulled up the latest news reel.

_"So, Warbler, do you have any idea who this villain could be?"_

_"No idea, but I'm searching and I swear I will find him sooner rather than later."_

"Sooner honey, so much sooner."

_**...I am sorry for neglecting fanfiction, my laptop bust. ANYWAYS**_

**_I hope you liked this update! Please oh please review! I get encouraged to write more with reviews (hint hint wink wink nudge nudge and all that jazz)_**


End file.
